My Little Sister
by twilightrocksyoursocks
Summary: Bella has a little sister name Terrie. She is a bit more catious about hanging around with the Cullens. Even when Bella is their. Read how she slowly fits in with them and her adventures. Carlisle's Favorite Daughter, if you don't want me to use this,wont
1. Chapter 1

**I have had this idea in my head for awhile. I hope you like it. I asked my friend Carlisle's Favorite Daughter if I could adopt her story, and I am pretty sure it is ok. I asked her in the past if I could use some of her story ideas. She said it was ok. **

**Carlisle's Favorite Daughter, if you don't want me to use this idea, I won't if you don't want me to. I just can't think of any other good stories to write, and I know you haven't written this one for ages, so I thought I could adopt it. I hope its ok, and I am giving you credit. If you don't want me to, I'll get rid of it. I changed it a little bit though.**

**TwilightRocksYourSocks**

Chapter 1 Edwards POV

When I climbed through Bella's window, she was asleep. I heard a soft whimper from across the hall from her little sister's room. I moved quietly out Bella's door, across the hall, and into her sister's room. Bella loved her little sister, Terrie. I watched her sister whimper again and toss and turn. I kneeled by her bed, and smoothed her hair back. She woke up, jumping and gasping.

"Shh, Nell, it's just me." I whispered, rubbing my thumb over her forehead. She looked so sick.

Bella couldn't keep any secrets from her baby sister. Not even that my family and I are vampires. They were the best of friends, since they were six years apart. They did everything together. Terrie had been living with their mother and Phil, and moved to Bella to Forks.

"Are you alright honey?" I asked her softly, as she relaxed.

She wanted so bad to interact with me, but her only being twelve year she'd never really talked to many boys. Especially seventeen year old ones.

"You can talk to me, sweetheart. I want to help you." I soothed. She nodded a little.

Terrie looked like she wasn't feeling good at all. Her face was paler than usual, her cheeks were flushed, and she was shivering. She might be coming down with something, maybe the flu. The poor girl was always getting sick.

"I'm going to go and take your temperature. Stay right here." I told her firmly.

Terrie looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't have the strength to argue. So, she kept quiet.

I got off her bed and walked silently down the hall to their bathroom. I opened up the cabinet that was in the bathroom and grabbed the thermometer. When I got what I needed, I closed the cabinet and walked back into Terrie's room.

I found Terrie curled up underneath the covers. All I saw was lump underneath the blankets. The lump was shivering.

I sat on the bed, and gently shook her body. Her tiny head poked out from the covers and she looked up at me. Tears starting to form in her brown eyes.

"I need you to sit up sweetheart, I need to take your temperature." I told her soothingly.

Of course she objected and didn't want to. She tried to burry herself back underneath the cover's, but I was quick and I grabbed her gently.

When she was sitting up in bed, I made her open her mouth, and I stuck the thermometer in. She closed her mouth, and whimpered a little bit.

I could tell she didn't want to be too loud. She was afraid that she would wake up Bella and wouldn't forgive herself for that. She tried to stay quiet as best as she could.

After a couple of minutes, the thermometer beeped, telling me that it was done. I took it out of her mouth and looked at it. The poor thing had a temperature of 102.3. No wonder why she was tossing and turning when I saw her.

"You have a very high fever Terrie. You need to lay down and get some rest." I told her. All she did was whimper in response.

I gently laid her back down and pulled the cover's up to her chin.

"I am going to go and get you some ibuprofen." I told her.

I got off her bed, and walked out of the bedroom. I went back to the cabinet and grabbed two ibuprofen and got a small cup of water, and then I headed back to her room.

Terrie was still laying down, and I helped her sit up. She didn't want to take the ibuprofen, but I encouraged her to. Then she laid back down.

I put her stuff teddy bear right next to her, and she closed her eyes after a few minutes.

Making sure she was asleep, I stayed a few more minutes. Once I knew she was sleeping, I walked over to Bella's room.

I found Bella sitting up in bed, with a worried look on her face.

"What is it Edward? Is everything ok?" She asked.

" Terrie has a temp of 102.3. I think she might be coming down with the flu. Her cheeks are flushed, and she looks paler than usual. I gave her some ibuprofen and she is sleeping know." I said giving her the details.

" I wonder why she hasn't said anything. I mean, I know she hasn't been herself the last few days, but I guess this explains it." Bella mumbled.

"If she isn't better by tomorrow morning, I am going to take her to Carlisle." I told her.

Bella sighed. "She hates hospitals, doctors, and needles. She isn't going to react to this very well."

"It will be for her own good love." I told her.

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder, and I stroked her hair.

"You should get some sleep, you have a test in English tomorrow." I told her.

"I rather go and check on Terrie." Bella said.

Knowing Bella couldn't be stopped when it comes to her sister, she got up and headed to her sister's room. Bella gave a small smile knowing that Terrie was sleeping somewhat peacefully. I walked up next to her, and wrapped my arms across her shoulders.

"She will be fine. Please get some sleep." I said.

"Alright, if I hear a slight noise, or whimper, I'm getting out of bed." She said.

"Agreed ." I said.

We walked back to Bella's room, and Bella laid back down. She curled up against me, and I sang her lullaby. Soon enough, she was asleep.

**The end of Chapter 1. Let me know what you think. Like I said, I got this story idea from Carlisle's Favorite Daughter, she said it was ok if I can use her story ideas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got permission from Carlisle's Favorite Daughter and she said I could use her story line. I'm just going to change it around a little bit. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Bella's POV

When I woke up again, my Edward wasn't there. I figured he must have walked home to go and get his shiny volo. I'm also pretty sure that he was talking to Carlisle about Terrie and her being sick. Which of course remained me about her, and I immediately got out of bed to check on her.

I walked right across the hall, and peeked into Terrie's room. There was no sign of Terrie. Then it dawned on me, she was probably curled up on the bathroom rug next to the toilet.

I left Terrie's room bedroom and made my way to the bathroom. I opened the door and found Terrie curled up on the bathroom rug. I was right. She was there.

I quietly walked in and kneeled to the ground. I gently shook Terrie awake. She turned around and looked at me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Come here baby girl." I said.

Without any objection, Terrie reached for me. I helped her up when she cried out in pain. I looked at her startled.

"M, my legs hurt. It hurts to walk." She whimpered.

Probably dehydrated. That one of the signs.

" I need you to walk to your bed ok? Then I will call Edward." I told her.

We slowly made our way back to Terrie's room, and I helped her into bed. I pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Can I watch the first season of ICarly?" She asked.

"Of course."

I walked over to the side of the room were her collection of movies were. I grabbed the movie and put it in for her.

When I knew she was going to be ok for a few minutes, I told her I would be right back.

I walked into my room and walked to my bed. I looked at my phone on my nightstand and I saw that I had one missed text. I flipped the phone open, and saw it was from Edward.

Hello Love,

I spoke to Carlisle about Terrie's condition and he is concerned. He is going to be coming with me when we come and pick you guys up. He said she sounds pretty bad from what I have told him. How is she this morning?

Edward.

I clicked the reply button and said

"Hi Edward,

She is worse this morning. I found her in the bathroom curled up on the rug. When I helped her up to walk to her room, she cried out in pain. She said her legs hurt to walk. I think that is a sign of dehydration right?

Bella

I closed the phone. I took the phone with me and walked back into Terrie's room.

I heard her giggling a little bit. So that was good. Her mind was off of being sick.

Beep. Another text from Edward.

Yes, that is a sign of dehydration On our way."

Edward.

I looked over at Terrie. "Edward and Carlisle are on their way. Carlisle is going to have a look at you to see how your doing. Alright baby girl?"

Terrie just nodded her head. I don't think she had the strength to fight with me.

All of a sudden, I heard a car horn beep down in the driveway. Damn, I forgot how fast they can drive. I went over to Terrie's window, and looked down below. Sure enough, Carlisle and Edward were getting out of Carlisle's black Mercedes.

"Edward and Carlisle are here ok? I'm going to go down and greet them." I told Terrie.

Terrie's attention was on the movie she was watching.

I walked down the stairs, and opened up the door for Carlisle and Edward to walk in. Edward greeted me by giving me a hug and Carlisle smiled at me.

"How is your sister doing?" Carlisle asked me.

"She is alright for the moment. She is upstairs in her room watching ICarly. Something to get her mind off of her not feeling well." I told them.

"Lets go and take a look at our patient." Carlisle said.

I led the way upstairs, with Edward and Carlisle right on my heels. When we got to her bedroom door, I gave a soft knock, and a small voice said "Come in."

I opened the door and saw Terrie curled up in her bed. With her blanket pulled up to her chin and her teddy bear right by her side.

**Here is the end of Chapter 2. Sorry it took awhile to update. I have been sick myself. Hope you enjoy this. Chapter 3 will be up soon.**

**TwilightRocksYourSocks**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to thank my new friend and beta lel2768 for editing this chapter and helping me give ideas. She has been a great help to me. I would also like to thank my friend ILoveEdwardCullenForEnterity for her help and giving me ideas. **

**Hope you like the chapter. Read and review please.**

Chapter 3  
Bella Swan POV

Carlisle walked into Terri's room and Terri turned around to see who it was. She gave a small yelp and hid underneath the covers.

Carlisle looked at me, wondering if he had done anything wrong.

"Terrie is afraid of doctors." I explained. "She hates anything to do with hospitals and needles."

Carlisle gave a soft smile. Understanding Terrie's fear..

"I wonder where she got that fear from?" He asked looking at me. Of course I blushed.

"She also doesn't know you very well either." I continued.

Carlisle looked over at the small lump that was buried underneath the covers. He gently shook the little mound.

"Do you know who I am Terri?" He asked gently.

Terri poked her head out from under the blankets.

"You're Dr. Cullen, Bella's boyfriend's father." She said softly.

"That I am. Your sister told me you not feeling so good, so, I thought I'd come over and see if I can do anything to make you feel better." Carlisle said.

Terri looked at me for approval. I shook my head yes and she said "Ok."

"Good girl, the first thing I am going to do is check your temperature." Carlisle told her.

Carlisle looked in his bag and he found what he was looking for. He took out the thermometer, cleaned it with a sanitizer wipe, and then told Terri to open her mouth, which she did.

"Bella, weren't you telling Edward earlier that Terri had trouble walking?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yes, when I helped her get up from the bathroom floor, she cried out in pain, she said that her legs were hurting her." I told him.

Carlisle looked at Terri and back to me again. "Any other signs that she isn't feeling well?"

By then the thermometer beeped, he took it out of Terri's mouth. " 102.3, no wonder why you aren't feeling good little one. You have a very high temperature."

"I'm also going to check to see if you have any swollen glands." Carlisle told Terri. 

"Can you sit up for me Terri?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't want to." Terri whimpered.

"I know little one. It won't take very long, I promise. I just want to see if you have any swollen glands, then you can lie back down."

With Carlisle's helping, Terri managed to sit up.

"Good girl. I am just going to feel your neck."

Terrie looked at me, and I gave her a smile.

Terrie winced as Carlisle put his cold hands on her. "Your hands are cold." She said.

Carlisle looked at Terrie and said "Sorry little one, I guess I should have warmed them up."

"You definitely have doctor's hands, with them being so cold." Terrie managed to get out.

We couldn't help it. Edward, Carlisle, and I all busted up laughing. Which made Terri turn a deep shade of red.

"That is true, I don't feel any swollen glands, so that is a good sign." Carlisle said. He allowed Terri to lie back down.

Terrie looked a little more relaxed as Carlisle started to put his stuff away in his bag.  
"How does she look?" I asked him.

"Like she has the flu." Carlisle said.

"Let's make your sister a doctor's appointment," he said to me. If she gets any worse, she might need to go to the hospital." Carlisle said.

Terri looked at me horrified. "No Bella, don't make me go to the doctors, I'm fine, honest."

Right after she said that, her face changed color. She went a little green and announced "I, I have to throw up."

"Edward, bring the trash can over here please." Carlisle told him.

Edward grabbed the trash can and gave it to Carlisle just in time. Terri vomited right into it. Carlisle was holding back Terri's hair, and holding the trash can next to her. She started to cry. 

"I'm s, sorry Bella." She said.

"For what Terri?"

"For being sick and making you miss school." Terri sobbed.

"It's not your fault you got sick Terri, we all get sick sometimes." I told her gently.

She was sobbing and Carlisle gently held her close. Brushing her hair out of her face and rubbing soothing circles on her back.

I couldn't help it. I started to break down at that point and cry. I know I am too old for crying, but I hate seeing Terri so sick and knowing I can't do anything to help her. I know she is in good hands though, with Carlisle.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be just fine. I promise. Dad will take good care of Terri. He won't let anything happen to her." Edward promised me. "We will also have Alice look out for Terri's feature and if she see's anything, she will know and we will be able to get to it in time."

"Sissy? Sissy don't cry. I didn't mean to make you sad." Terri said. Looking up from Carlisle's embrace. 

" I'm okay Terri. You just concentrate on getting better." I told her.

"Kay." She said softly.

After a minute, I pulled myself together. Carlisle spoke to me.

"I think it is best if we take her to our house." Carlisle told me. " Will Charlie mind?"

" I don't think so. He is going fishing this weekend with Harry Clearwater, I will go call him and double check though." I told him.

I went and grabbed my cell phone and dialed Charlie's number. It only rang once and he answered it.

"Hey Bells, what's up?"

"Terri is still sick, she has the flu pretty bad. Carlisle is over here right know. He wants to take her to his house so he can monitor her more closely. I wanted to see if that was okay? If we spent the weekend over there you could give Carlisle permission to examine her and give her any meds she needs." I told him.

" Of course. I trust Carlisle and his family." Charlie said.

"Thanks dad." I told him.

"Any time, give Terri a hug." He told me.

" For sure, have fun."

With that, we ended the conversation.

"Charlie said that is fine. He also said that you can give her meds if she needs them. He trusts you and your family." I told him with a smile.

"Your father is a good man." Carlisle responded.

"Let's get Terri to the house. Edward can you help Bella pack Terri's stuff?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, of course." Edward said.

I opened the closet and grabbed her small suitcase. I went to the dresser and put in a few pairs of sweat pants, and a few comfy shirts, a land couple pairs of Pajamas

"Elle." Terri said.

Edward looked at me with a weird look.

"Her elephant." I told him.

" Should we pack a couple of movies for her?" Edward asked me.

"Sure, can you grab the ICarly that is in the DVD player and the other two seasons please?" I asked him.

" Of course." He walked over to the T.V. and grabbed them.

Once we were all packed and ready to go, Carlisle said " Let's get Terri to our house and get her comfortable."

With Carlisle holding onto to Terri, Edward and I followed them to Carlisle's car.

**Let me know what you think. Thanks again to my awesome beta reader lel2768…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bella's Swan's POV

Once we gathered all of Terri's things, Carlisle looked over at Terri. She was snuggled back underneath the covers. Only her head was exposed.

"Terri, I am going to take you to my house so I can look after you better." Carlisle said to her softly.

"Will Bella be coming?" Terri asked.

"Yes, I will be there to." I told her.

"Do you guys have everything ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, it is all here and I have Elle." I told Terri.

"Let's get this show on the road then." Carlisle said.

Carlisle gently picked up Terri with her blankets still wrapped around her. He brought her close to him as if he was protecting her.

"Edward, please grab my bag." He said.

When we had everything ready, we all went downstairs and out to Carlisle's car.

"Bella, you get in first so I can hang Terri to you." Carlisle said.

I opened the door and slid into the backseat. Carlisle handed me Terri, and made sure she was comfortable. Then he and Edward go up front and close the doors.

"It won't take long to get there." He said.

Then, he backed out of the driveway.

We were quite for awhile when I saw Carlisle looked at Edward. He must be telling him something in his mind. Edward looked over at us, and then at Terri.

"What?" I asked. Starting to get worried.

"Don't be alarmed Bella, but dad and I can hear Terri's breathing, and we can hear crackling in her lungs. She might have pneumonia." Edward told me.

My heart sank. My poor sister is more sick then we thought.

"To double check, we will take her up to the medical room and I can listen to her lungs. She doesn't need to go to the hostipal. I can look after her." Carlisle told me.

"That made me feel a little bit better. That would also save money for us as well.

"Thanks Carlisle, that would save a lot of money for us." I told him.

"No need for that Bella. You should know by know that we take care of everything." He said. I could tell he was smiling.

I felt a stir coming and I looked down. Terrie was starting to wake up a little bit.

"Bella." She whimpered.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm right here." I told her. I was brushing the hair out of her face.

"Were are we going?" Terrie asked.

" To Edward and Carlisle's house. They are going to look after you." I told her.

"Kay." She said.

She tried to go back to sleep. She was so tired and really dehydrated.

"We are almost home." Carlisle said. He looked over his shoulders to take a quick glance at Terrie.

"Are the other's home?" I asked him. I was still stroking the hair out of Terrie's face.

"No. They all went and did their own thing. Esme went shopping with Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett went hunting. They won't be back until tomorrow morning." Carlisle said.

He was pulling into the driveway know. He pulled the car to a stop, and turned it off. Then he turned to face Edward.

" Edward, can you please grab Terrie's and Bella's suitcase while I gather up Terrie?" He asked.

"Of course dad. Not a problem." They both got out of the car and did their own thing.

Carlisle opened the door that Bella was in. He gently took Terrie and wrapped her up in her blanket. While he was starting to cradle her, she started to whimper.

"Bella, I want Bella." Terrie said.

"I will be right here Terrie, listen and do everything Carlisle tells you." I told her. I kissed her forehead.

Not having the engery to fight, she snuggled back against Carlisle's chest, and tried to sleep.

" I will meet you too inside." Carlisle said. He quickly set off for the house.

I sighed, and leaned against the car. Edward noticed and came up and gave me a big hug. "Dad will take care of Terrie. She will be just fine."

" I know. I just wish I can do something to. I feel so useless." I told him.

" Just being their for Terrie is good enough. She knows you are their." Edward said.

I sighed and leaned into him. He gave me a kiss and said " Let's go and see if dad needs any help with Terrie."

" Ok." I said.

The two of us walked hand and hand into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The first thing we need is to put a IV in Terri." Carlisle said.

He was walking up to his medical room that had pretty much everything. For once it wasn't me in their.

Terri heard this and she said " No, no needles."

"It will help you Terri. You need fluids in you." Carlisle told her.

By then we reached the medical room and Carlisle opened the door. He placed Terri on the bed, and got her comfortable. Terri was reaching out for me.

"It's ok Terri, Carlisle is going to help you. I will be right here." I told her.

"Tell him no needles Bella. I don't like needles." She sobbed.

I looked at Carlisle who turned around and frowned. I am afraid Terri didn't have a choice in this matter.

Carlisle came back with a few things he needed and placed them on the bed next to Terri. Terri yelped and tried to back away from Carlisle, but he gently grabbed her.

"It will hurt for a moment, and then it will go away. I promise." He said.

Carlisle looked at Edward and I. " Can you two help me please?"

"Yes." We both said.

I was on one side of Terri, while Edward was on the other side. He was trying to calm her to.

Carlisle set IV equipment on the counter next to the bed. "I just need you to keep her calm for me while I start the IV. Make sure she doesn't move her arm so I don't blow it." He instructed, nervously, as I steeled my mind for the unpleasant task of sticking a needle into a little girl's arm.

"Alright" I knelt next to Terri and took her free hand, holding it firmly.

"Alright, little one, I need you to make a fist small for me." Carlisle coos, while putting on his gloves.

Terri starts making a fist, but it's too scared and she starts to cry.

"I know it hurts, little one, but I need to put this in so I can give you something to help make you feel better."

Terri tries again and this time she was able to make a little fist. I hold it in position while Carlisle turns to the supplies. Thank God he wasn't planning on making ME stick her. He grabs the tourniquet and ties it around her arm. Next, he opens the catheter and feels around Terri's arm for a good vein. Once he finds his target, he stuck the needle in and got a flash.

Terri shrieks and tears stream down her face as she begs for the needle to be taken out. "I-I-it h-hurts!"

Carlisle seems to ignore the pleas, as he advances the catheter and secures the IV, disposing of the needle when he finished.

Bella looks at me for a moment and smiles. I look up after putting on the gloves and notice her staring. "What it is, love?"

"I didn't know you had any medical training in you."

" I had some time to kill over the years." He said.

"Good job Terri." He said. He was rubbing her back.

Terri was still sobbing, but not as bad as before.

"That is the worst of it." Carlisle said.

Terri didn't say anything. She was to upset with us.

"Ok, we can get the rest of the stuff hooked up to you. " Carlisle told her.

Terri looked at him like he was crazy.

" It doesn't hurt. I promise." Carlisle said.

Carlisle grab the pair of gloves that he put on the tray and snap them on. Terri flinches at the sound... I understand why. It's an awful sound. People tend to associate it with extremely unpleasant 'personal area' exams or injections... I lift Terri up gently and lean her forward while Carlisle grabs his stethoscope and sits behind her on the bed. "I'm going to listen to your heart and lungs; this may be a little cold." Carlisle announced. He softly blows on the metal part of the stethoscope for a couple of seconds trying to get it a little warm, and then he places it on Terri's chest. She tries to get away, but we has a firm, yet reassuring, grip on her. "Relax, take a deep breath." Carlisle says. He could feel Terri's chest rise and fall with each breath she obediently took. He has one hand on her back and the other on her chest. Soon, Carlisle moved the stethoscope to her lungs. He has her do the same drill as before – breathe in, breathe out. She keeps flinching because the instrument is cold, but listened to Carlisle's gentle instructions.

Carlisle takes the machine and turns it on. He grabs the three stickers from the monitor and sits beside Terri on the bed. "I'm going to put these on your arms and leg little one; it might be a little cold." He gently takes her arm and places it on his lap. As he took the sticker off and placed it on her arm, Terri flinched. He was right – it was really cold. He does the same thing with the other two stickers. Once that's over, he gets up and heads over to the monitor again. Terri's eyes follow him in wonder – curious as to what he was going to do to her next. He grabs three little wires and clips them onto the stickers that are attached to her arms. "You're doing so well, little one. This is going to show me what your heart looks like and how fast it is beating." Carlisle explained. Terri smiled a little in response. He asks, as he made sure the wires are secured.

Can I lie back down?" Terri whimpers.

"Not yet, little one, but we are almost done with you sitting up. I need to look in your eyes, nose and throat." He says sweetly as he grabs tongue depressor and placed it on Terri's tongue. He shines a light in her mouth and makes her say 'ah', which she finds slightly amusing. While he was doing that, I was right by Terri's side, as was Edward. "Your throat seems good, too, sweetie." Carlisle smiles.

He turns the light to her eyes and ears, both of which turn out to be ok.

" Know you can lie back down." Carlisle said.

Edward and I helped Terri lie back down. She snuggled underneath the cover's and tried to go to sleep.

" Let's let her rest, I am sure she is pretty upset with us." Carlisle said.

"I agree." I told him.

We all got comfortable, and watched Terri sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 8. Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks to my friend StayWithMeAlways for helping me edit! **

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

" I'm not sure how long we were watching Terrie sleep, but I must have fallen asleep. I woke up with someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, it's after two in the afternoon. You need to have lunch." Carlisle told me.

"I'm not hungry."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow at me, arms resting against his chest.

"Did you have breakfast this morning?" He asked.

I looked at my hands. Afraid to answer him.

"Did you Bella?"

"No." I said quietly.

Carlisle sighed.

"Did you eat dinner last night?"

Again I said no. He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. I'm pretty sure that is where Edward got that from.

"Bella, why didn't you eat?" He asked.

"I was too busy taking care of Terrie. I didn't have to eat." I said defending myself.

"If you got sick, your sister would never forgive herself."

"I know."

"As your second father, and your doctor, I want you to go and eat lunch. Edward can make you your lunch."

"But I can make my own lunch." I pointed out.

"Edward can make it."

"What if Terrie wakes up and I'm not their?"

" Your sister will be fine. I'll tell her you went downstairs to get some lunch and that you will be right back."

I was going to protest when my stomach gave me away.

Edward had a smirk on his face along with Carlisle.

"Let's go feed the human." Edward said.

Glaring at Edward and Carlisle, I let Edward take me down to the kitchen.

I managed to make it down the stairs without tripping. Which is good because Carlisle doesn't need another person to take care of me. Not that he doesn't mind it; I just need him to focus on Terrie.

I sat at the bar stool in the kitchen.

"Do you have Pepsi still?" I asked Edward

" In the fridge. Esme went to the store yesterday and picked you up a 12 pack."

I smiled and went to grab one. Then went and sat back down on the barstool.

"What would you like for lunch?"

"Peanut Butter and Jelly please."

Edward got busy making the sandwich. Which only took a couple of minutes? When he was done, he handed me the plate.

"Thank you." I told him after taking the first bite.

"Your welcome." He smiled and sat down next to me.

"Terrie is going to be fine. I have Alice looking out for her and Carlisle is there to keep an eye on her as well." Edward told me.

That made me a little better.

I took another bite of my sandwich. I didn't notice how hungry I was. It was all gone within a couple of minutes. Finishing it off with some Pepsi .

"That was good. Thank you." I told him.

" Your welcome." H

"Let's go see Terrie." I told him while getting up from the chair.

He chuckled. He put the plate in the sink and the two of us walked hand and hand to see Terrie


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Bella's POV

After Edward had made me lunch, I rinsed my dishes really quick. I was anxious to get to my sister. When I was done washing them, I grabbed Edward's hand, and started to drag him upstairs. He was chuckling the whole time.

I opened the door to Carlisle's make-shift medical room, and found Carlisle holding onto a whimpering Terrie. She was clutching onto his shirt for dear life. Carlisle was gently rubbing her back. Trying to calm her down.

I let go of Edward's hand, and went to climb onto the bed. I brushed her hair back and hugged her.

"What happened to her?" I asked Carlisle.

"She threw up and it scared her. I think she thought I was mad at her to. After I told her I wasn't mad, she just wanted me to hold her so I did." He explained.

"Oh baby girl. Carlisle isn't mad at all. He is a doctor and works all day, every day at the hospital. He is used to seeing this kind of stuff." I told her.

Terrie moved her head from her spot on Carlisle's shoulder and looked at me. Her eyes a little glossy from crying. Not to mention that her eyes were a little red and puffy.

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" Terrie asked me.

"Really." I told her.

Carlisle lifted Terrie's chin up so he could look in her eyes.

"Don't worry little one. I'm not mad at all. You are my number one priority and that is to make you feel better." Carlisle explained to her.

Of course this made Terrie blush. She inherits this from me.

"Since, you seem to feel a little better, how about you try and get a little something in your tummy? I can have Edward cook you up some Chicken Noodle Soup." Carlisle said.

Terrie shook her head no, but her stomach growled and I could tell that she was hungry, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Please Terrie, it will make you feel better. Edward is a really good cook." I told her.

"I am a good cook if I do say so myself." Edward said.

"I guess so. Don't be mad if I don't keep it down though." Terrie said.

We all chuckled at this. Edward gave me a kiss and went down to go and make Terrie some soup. It would take a couple of hours.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" Carlisle asked Terrie.

Terrie nodded her head yes. I got up and went to go and grab a couple of movies. Of course she chose her new favorite movie at the moment, Frozen. She knew all the words by heart, not to mention the songs.

I put the movie into the DVD player, and pushed play. I crawled into bed with Terrie and we snuggled up. Carlisle took it as a hint that I wanted some sister bonding time. He got up from the bed, and gently put Terrie down. He pulled the covers up to our chins, and gave us both kisses.

Terre moved her head over so both of our heads were touch each other. Moments like these I treasured. Carlisle saw this and he took a picture of us.

"Send that to me please." I told him.

"Of course my dear. After I send this to your mother." He said with a chuckle.

After he sent it, his phone went off. Esme was calling him. I could tell it was her because of the ringtone that she had picked out for when she calls probably to check on Terrie.

"I will be right back girls. I'm going to talk to your mother." He said.

"Okay." I told him.

I continued to watch the movie with my sister. Even if I have seen it a dozen times.

Throughout the movie, Terrie was singing along to the words. I couldn't help but smile. Her favorite character was Elsa. I must say I like her to. She is pretty awesome with her power. It reminded me of my vampire family and their unique powers.

I am not sure how lucky I got to be a part of this family, but somehow I was. I wouldn't change any minute of it. I don't think Terrie would either. Even though she just got to meet them recently.

Carlisle came back in, and sat down on the bed.

"That was your mother, she said that she and your siblings will be back tonight. They can't wait to see you guys." Carlisle said.

" Good, I can't wait to see them. Besides, I miss my vampire Mother." I told Carlisle.

I finished the movie with my sister.


End file.
